Compressors (e.g., rotary screw gas compressors) are used, for example, in compression systems (e.g., refrigeration systems) to compress refrigerant gas, such as “Freon”, ammonia, natural gas, or the like. One type of rotary gas compressor employs a housing in which a motor-driven single main rotor having spiral grooves thereon meshes with a pair of gate or star rotors on opposite sides of the rotor to define gas compression chambers. The housing is provided with two gas suction ports (one near each gate rotor) and with two gas discharge ports (one near each gate rotor). Two dual slide valve assemblies are provided on the housing (one assembly near each gate rotor) and each slide valve assembly comprises a suction (also referred to as a “capacity slide valve”) and a discharge slide valve (also referred to as a “volume slide valve”) for controlling an associated suction port and an associated discharge port, respectively.
During operation of the compressor, a small amount of oil is continuously supplied to the compression chambers to provide an oil seal at points where the main rotor meshes with the gate rotors and with the housing to thereby effectively seal the chambers against gas leakage during gas compression. The oil flows out through the discharge ports and is recovered and recirculated. When the compressor is shut down and coasting to rest, excess oil can collect or settle in the compression chambers. When the compressor is restarted, the residual oil in the compression chambers, plus fresh oil entering the compression chambers, must be expelled through the discharge ports. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,612, 4,610,613 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,069, all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application, disclose a dual-slide valve rotary gas compressor of the kind described above. The teachings and disclosures of each of these patents are incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
The electric motors or engines employed to drive rotors in rotary compressors are usually of a type which requires the compressor to be unloaded while being started and brought up to some predetermined normal constant speed. Loading and unloading is accomplished by positioning of slide valves which control admission and discharge of gas into and from the compression chambers.
However, the operating efficiencies of current compressors, particularly when the compressors operate at maximum capacity, are still often less than an optimal level. Accordingly, an improved, more efficient, compressor is desired.